


From White to Black

by I_Draco



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: BittyBones, Bittytale - Freeform, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, I have bad grammer, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda mystery?, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, No Smut, Questions, Sci-Fi, Short Chapters, Small, cursing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Draco/pseuds/I_Draco
Summary: This is a story about a small creature who had a temper and a human who thought that they knew what life had in store for them, boy were they wrong…..Intro:Lonely. That was probably something I used to be, now that I really look back on it. Maybe it was the same for him? Maybe that is why your life changed from white to black?





	1. Chapter 1 - A Visitor

### Chapter 1- A Visitor

\-- Your POV --

It had to be eleven o'clock at night or later… Maybe three in the morning? You could never tell. Your alarm clock was on your desk across the room and could never be seen in the pitch darkness of the night. You don't remember when you fell asleep exactly, but it definitely was not early. You then found yourself in the white room you created so many years ago, along with the pieces from your travels, and the things you created in your free time. Today you wanted to go visit the garden, this was one of the first things you ever created and as such one of the things you cherish the most in your room. So you thought about the door that leads to the garden, it was a plain white door with one red flower on it, it soon appeared.

You were not sure why, but when you had visitors (people who were troubled enough to come to you) they always liked that room the best. As you walked through the door and into your garden you wondered, why did they only ever stay for one night? You thought about the many people who have come into your room, you never saw them more than once. This did not happen often but your visitors typically were depressed or suicidal, and all you did was talk to them over a cup of tea and calmed them down. The most you had ever done to help was face the other half of someone else for them, and even then all you did was talk over tea. After that, you don't ever see them again and they go on to live their lives as you'd go on to live yours.

You were now sitting under the only cherry blossom tree in the garden right next to the koi pond and gray stone bench and table. You closed your eyes for a second to listen to the sound of the water as it trickles into the koi pond. You then start to think about everything that happened over the course of that day.

You don't remember exactly when but at some point you could not hear the trickling water anymore. It was replaced by something else that was familiar for some reason. Was someone crying? Realizing this you quickly opened your eyes and sit up to see… your room… what happened? Your white room had suddenly disappeared and everything in it as well. You weren't in the garden anymore, you were just sitting down on a black floor. Though now that you looked around, the whole room was black, all you could think was “Welp, this is new.”

You assume that a visitor has entered the room, bringing along something unusual, but nevertheless, you had to do your job, right? So, standing up on both feet now, you start searching for your visitor, and as you search you wonder, "What in the world could have so much control over **your** room?" You suddenly see something on the horizon, it was definitely not black but instead red, "thank goodness" you think. But as you got closer to the red blob, you realize that the crying is also getting louder and that whatever it was, it was certainly not human or, for that matter, taller than even a tenth of your height! Which is saying something since you are really short, even for your age. You now were only a few feet away and you, and for some reason, we're trying to be especially quiet.

Now you stood in front of what looked like a really, tiny… animal? You think it was wearing a black and red coat, and it was hunched over crying with its back faced towards you. THIS WAS VERY NEW.... You, did not know what to say at this point, maybe a hello? Then it suddenly stopped crying. Oh, fudge… you thought. This was definitely going to be a looong, night.

 

\-- The Visitors POV (slightly earlier) --

You were stuck in that cold room, in a cage, alone, again.... It was super late, but when those bastards are constantly poking at ya till two o'clock in the FUCKING morning *sigh* that tends to happen. You really fucking hated those scientists. Though you are somewhat glad they always at least leave the TV on......

Uh, and all you really wanted to do was scream! But if they heard even a peep, you knew from personal experience, that they'd come back and do just about everything and anything to shut you up. You scooched into the furthest corner of that damn cage, you did not want them to hear you. You could not show them that you are too weak, that you are too smart, or that you are sick of this damn collar!.... You wished that it was all over, and never started in the first place... You wished that you had never been made in the first place… you wished… You wished you could stop crying…

You don't remember when you fell asleep, but even in your dreams, you were still crying. Much louder though, because those fucking bastards could not hear you in here… no one could, that is what you thought at least…

Suddenly, you could definitely feel something standing behind you. You stopped crying, you weren't sure whether to turn around and attack whatever was there or to growl and try and spook it. Wait… wasn't this your dream? You thought, so who or what was here? Well fuck… you thought. This was going to be one damn long night.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a NAME!

### Chapter 2 - A Human?

\-- The Visitors POV --

Your mind raced a million miles an hour as you try to decide your next move. You then quickly decide not to waste any time and attack. You then lunged at your opponent full force with your mouth open wide, eyes shut, and ready to clamp down on the closest thing to it. It soon finds its target, you let out a growl, then open your eyes to see what you were fighting. It was… A FUCKING HUMAN! This enraged you way past the breaking point. The thought that a HUMAN had not only seen you at such a weak point but also had come to the one place that was free of all of you filthy bastards, made you more pissed off than you had ever been in your entire life. With that thought, you clamped down several times harder on the flesh you had grabbed on too.

Something was weird… you had to have been there for more than a few minutes but, you did not even hear a whimper from that human. Now that you think about it, you did not even taste any blood! Was this thing really human? You looked up to see if you could read their expression…………. You saw practically nothing, just a blank face with a pair of eyes trained on you. What the hell was this thing!?!

 

\-- [Your] The Human’s POV (slightly before) --

You sat there not knowing what to do for what only seemed like a few seconds. Then before you could react, it moved, so fast that you did not even get a clear look at its face! You heard it growl as it sank its teeth into your wrist, this surprised you for a second as you waited for the pain to hit… it never came. Not knowing what to do you simply stared at it, and this went on for at least five minutes. This gave you some time to look at it, while you could not see their eyes, they're body was white, teeth sharp (one was gold), the black jacket they had (w/ a red fur trim) was poorly made, they also had black and yellow sneakers, along w/ their shirt and shorts were a sickly baby boy blue and the shorts also had a black stripe on the sides, they had skeletal features, and most notably they had a collar that was black with a cheap tin tag that read: _Subject # 2 / Lab # 1 / Nature: Aggressive / Failed_. 

After the four-minute mark, you wondered if they had figured out that you can't hurt anyone in a dream. After another minute of hanging there, they moved again, only to adjust their neck and open there… eyes? Which you could see from this angle where just two black holes. They stared at you, and you stared back. This was awkward…. 

Even if you could not feel them actually biting you, you could definitely tell that their grip was loosening because you could visibly see their jaw unclamping. Suddenly they came off and started to fall, you dove to catch them, but they somehow were not falling, and on the floor standing erect a few feet in front of you. They looked about ready to charge at you!

After standing up again you thought about how you needed to contain them asap, you then had an idea. You had made cups and other utilities pop into existence to be used for a short time, so why not something a little bigger, you thought? You really hoped this would work… You then closed your eyes, took a quick deep breath, and stood up.

 

\-- The Visitors POV --

You had to get some distance from this fucking thing. Damn it! you definitely needed to find a new angle of attack, because this was not working. The only thing you could hear was the loud pounding of your heart in your head and in your soul. This only seemed to increase as you plotted on how to take this human down to your level! 

After planning a bit you start to let go of the human's hand, at first it was slow, but then you let go suddenly to catch them off guard. You tried teleporting, which was something you could do both in real life and dreams, but not well. It worked! As the human dove to get you back in their grip and you easily teleported a few feet away, leaving you facing the human. You got ready for your next attack and was almost ready to attack the human (at the neck this time) when they suddenly stood up and took a deep quick breath. This threw you off for a moment, giving the human the perfect opportunity to charge you instead. You froze, as the human quickly threw something on top of you. You were suddenly trapped, in a small box made entirely out of wire mesh! What the fuck is happening! You thought as the human's face appeared in front of you. 

You tried to teleport away but you couldn't because even if the mesh was not thick you could not teleport through any fucking solid objects period! Then that feeling kicked in again, the same one that you felt when those bastard scientists left you in your cage for days without coming back. *You looked down,* Then have a small flashback to what they did before leaving you.

They would poke you with various objects, stuck you with needles that contained multi-colored fluids, and shoved things down your throat so you could not fight back, all just to see how long you could last without food or water. Which the longest you had ever gone without food and water was 2 weeks.

You were suddenly snapped out of your thought when you hit something. The “something” that your hit was the back of the box. You realized that while you were in your thoughts, that you subconsciously took steps back, away from the front of the box. The human was now talking, to whom, you're not sure but you eventually focused and listened to try and figure out what they were going to do to you.

 

\--[Your] The Human’s POV--

“YES!”, you shouted with a voice so loud that it almost scared you. You had made a wire mesh box to contain the creature. You then got down to look at what you had caught. They were staring straight at you, and now you finally see both of their eyes’s completely, they seemed to have completely black sclera and two big dark red pupils that almost shined against the black background of the sclera, they had no irises, but only for a second could you admire their eyes as they soon looked down. 

You then noticed there chest??? moving up and down faster, as if they were hyperventilating, all the while starting to take small steps back. “Um… are you okay?” you said as you watched. Seeing them like this only made you feel horrible and made you want to let them out, but who knows what would happen if you did that since he was practically acting like a frightened kid, which as you knew from experience can be completely unpredictable. 

“Hey, kid calm down” as you said this as he tapped the side of the box, then came to a stand still, better you guessed... “You sure don’t talk that much do you?” you half smile at your statement. “So why are you here little one?” you asked not expecting a response, but after saying that you no idea on what to say next...

With that, the invisible spokes of your mind started to turn like crazy as you tried to think of what to say next. Eventually, a thought came. “Maybe I should give you a name?” you stated. “I mean I can’t actually have a good discussion with someone (whether or not they can respond) without a name.” You mumbled under your breath, plus your father had always said that names are powerful and maybe if you gave them one it would make things easier, and possibly less awkward. Initially, you thought about saying the name on the tag but dismissed it, as saying Subject 2 was demining...

You then looked them over to try and find a name befitting such a creature. You then suddenly remembered the red of the fluff on that worn coat and the dark red of their eyes along with the black of their clothes. This gives you an idea “How about...the name… ACE!” The creature suddenly looks back at you, almost surprised at the sudden outburst. “So, how about it . . . the name Ace? I know it's not perfect but it will do have to do for now.” With that said you noticed Ace seemed to be glaring at you with eyes that looked as if they were…. mad! Upon realizing this you immediately spoke without thinking. “Hey! Don't be mad at me, just because I don't have anything to call you!” *sigh* this was getting you nowhere, you then had an idea… “Fine! If you really want to, to make up for it, you can call me anything you want as long as it's not demeaning.” Ace then looked at you for a second with half-scowl half-grin on their face, slowly turning away. That was kinda weird, for a second you actually thought he knew what you said, well maybe…? It would make sense, to have a dream you need to be sentient and capable of complex thought, especially to enter your room. You might as well ask, I mean it couldn’t hurt, you thought. “Ace, do y…” But before you could ask if they understood you, everything turned to gray! 

.  
.  
.

You then woke up in bed, sitting in your cold sweat, and the lights from your room seem as if they were yelling at you to wake up for the day, but you were too tired to deal with today and just wanted to sit in bed and try to figure out what exactly happened last night…

 

\-- Ace’s POV --

At first, you could not really hear the human as they spoke, but you eventually were able to focus enough to able hear some pieces of what they were saying (“H*y kid ***m d*w*”) Damn! it was not enough though! Even if your mind was still clouded from those fucking memories, you needed to find a way out, you were determined to, so you listened harder… “D**t Talk t*at much ***” Fuck! What the hell was the point of this! You thought, there is no way out just like, your cage! WHY, WH..y, why… where you bastard humans so hard to get away from, always following you wherever you went, like a shadow…

“ACE!” You jumped! Whipping your head around to see what had made the noise, finding that the human had yelled it out for some strange fucking reason. “So, how about it . . . the name Ace? I know it's not perfect but it will do have to do for now.” A NAME?!? This human had the audacity to give you a fucking name! Especially after all this time and without even consulting you?!? COME ON!!!, that was the last thing that you still had left that those bastard humans had not taken from you! Ever since you knew what a name was you had been searching for a name that was all your own, so that no one could take it away from you… but, you… YOU! had taken the last fucking thing they had away from them! THAT WA--- “Hey! Don't be mad at me, just because I don't have anything to call you!” They sighed, “Fine! If you really want to, to make up for it, you can call me anything you want as long as it's not demeaning.” 

WHAT!?! That was it! The best answer this human could give in response to my anger was “oh yeah, you can call me something to”, really? Well in that case, *you smiled cruelly and turned away*, I will make sure your name is so fucking TERRIBLE that you won't know how the hell to fucking respond! Immediately you started to come up with different names while thinking you hear: “Ace, do y…”. Then it went all fucking gray on you!

.  
.  
.

The light from the window came pouring into the room, along with the sound of the tv’s static that filled the air. You were very groggy and slowly opened your eyes as you tried to recall the events of last night. Slowly you remembered in full what had happened, as your back was flat against the ground of the cold metal cage…. Fuck, what the hell happened last night?

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically don't write such long chapters so enjoy this extra long chapter! ~bye


	3. Chapter 3 - Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research, Questions, Brothers, and Friends

### Chapter 3 - Last Night

\--[Your] The Human’s POV--

You had been thinking, anndd thinking, aanndd thinking, but you still could not figure out how to draw the line on this one. Ace was so…. different from any of your other guests. I mean when you woke up that morning after the drowsiness had worn off, you immediately grabbed your iPad and did a google search on undertale. It was a video game, a really good one you thought, and it had a major fandom and it had only been about a year since its release. You weren't sure why you did not make this connection sooner but, Ace looked an awful lot like one of the characters. 

Looking at pictures of Sans, a character from said game, they looked A LOT alike, almost identical except for a few changes here and there, though he sure did not act like the Sans from the game. You yourself were actually a fan but not to the point where you knew everything and were a fan girl. Wellll . . . the fact that you knew that Papyrus’ (another character) favorite food was in fact not spaghetti and that he has never even eaten it, which is generally expected by the fandom as his favorite food, mayyyy make you a bit obsessed with it. If you added the fact that you also knew his favorite food actually was instant dinosaur egg oatmeal then you could say I know a bit more than most . . . Okay, okay you were a big fan but not to the point where you wanted to get involved romantically with any of the characters, *ahem* like some people. 

You were now on the bus to school, still doing research. You remembered earlier that morning that there were different versions of the characters from the fandom, you were currently looking at the AU (alternate universe/ a fandom) called Underfell (uf), in which the characters wanted to kill you instead of try befriending you, so the battles were much tougher, but ultimately you could still befriend them. You were reading about the uf version of Sans, and they were an exact copy of Ace except bigger. You were actually very familiar with this AU and liked it quite a lot, but you just had to double check that you weren't crazy and that Ace did, in fact, look like him. This made you wonder…. was that dream a real dream or a room dream?

If it was a real dream then that was in truth just your subconscious making something fun for you while you were sleeping. This would be the most likely answer, but then why was he small?, I mean you had seen images of “small uf Sans” but still…. it did not seem to fit. 

Okay, okay, let's say HYPOTHETICALLY that in fact that this was a room dream, what can you say to support that point. Well, you could say that Ace did not act any way that you would expect, which is what your subconscious would most likely make him appear as, but real dreams are unpredictable so that can't be used as a reliable reason. Okay well, Ace did not talk, and all of the AU’s that you knew about did have them talk, but maybe you just did not have a voice for them, I mean there are **SO** many different interpretations of uf Sans’ voice. Dang it, nothing fit, although all the points that you could think of were immediately turned down by logic, you still could not get over the feeling that it was room dream, despite the facts. 

You soon arrived at school and continued to debate with yourself throughout both your first and second block classes on the matter, it was getting you nowhere. You then sat a lunch hoping your friends could help get your head clear. “Hey!” You said as you greeted all of your somehow. The friend you had known the longest went by the name Kitty but you called her Kat (you were pun buddies), Blue was a friend you met through Kat and was a Female to Male transgender (he was awesome), Cyc was a friend from physics who Kat also friends with but I did not meet him through her (he always drank monster and also liked puns), and lastly Jesse who you met through Robotics club (she was crazy fun). You loved the nicknames that you had given all of them, they were great for puns and frankly you could not remember people's names for the life of you, so your solution was nicknames. 

“Hey, Elisabeth!” Everyone said as they sat down. I was then thrown something, “I come with a peace offering!” said Kat, looking at what she had thrown you realized that it was your favorite snack, the ketchup packets from B&F (A burger joint). “Aww, thanks Kat!” You said as you proceeded to shove some in your bag. “No problem, I know your family doesn't eat burgers often,” said Kat. You then proceeded to open a packet of the ketchup and eat it. It was a salty-sweet that was just right. “Only you,” said Blue as he and Jesse watched you empty the contents of the packet into your mouth. I guess I ate/ drank that packet pretty fast because Cyc said that “it is not a race” and then you made the joke “if it was a race then I would have to **ketchup** ”. Then Jesse commented that I was "awfully punny today.” Everyone laughed or at least giggled, oh how you loved puns! The best part was they could be understood by almost anyone, a set of almost universal jokes, perfect for life. The rest of lunch was a pun-filled mess, it was the pinnacle of fun.

 

\-- Ace’s POV --

Fuck, it looks like those bastards were trying to test how long you could stay alive in a cold environment. Considering that the thermostat by the door was at a -1. Sheesh, what else do they want to do? Hell if they continue on this route you will be just like… like…… Ree. Heh, yeah you had almost forgotten about him, not that you **COULD** ever forget about him, but at least you knew what the pills you took yesterday were for. Based off what happened last night you could probably say that those pills were meant to be like a hallucinogenic, the bastards then could manipulate the temperature however they wanted without you noticing. Well, that explains last night's dream, but then why the hell did it feel so fucking real? It was times like these that you wished that Ree was still here, you missed having someone to talk to, even if he was just an emotional dork….. he was still your little bro…..

 

\--[Your] Elizabeth’s POV--

Your head was clear now, your friends always seemed to be able to clear your head of any blur. So back to the question at hand IF Ace was a visitor then why was he there in the first place? And how the heck were you supposed to help! It's not like you had anything that would especially be helpful to them. Unless….. What if that is why they came? I mean that would make sense, it was the only thing that you could really offer them… So in that case, what if they came here to get a name so that these Lab 1 people could start to see them as an actual person, even if they don’t speak I am sure they could somehow convey the name….. Well, it's not like it would even matter, they can't come back after they have visited once. 

At least that is what I used to think… *Sigh*

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yah so this does not have any of Ace or Elizabeth in it but I want to show the science behind the bittys in this universe since monsters don't exist here, plus this reveals an important character for later in the series :3c . Okay well enjoy~

Chapter 4 - The Science

\-- Random science’s POV (3 months before) -- 

Today you would be introducing a new scientist into your work, her name was Ms. Kala Wilson, she was young and had worked at the firm for about 3 years now. She had only started as a high school intern but quickly proved herself and moved up the ranks, now she is being put in charge of Experiment UT, which had two purposes, the original which was to create creatures that then could be sold as non-living “pets” to people of the undertale fandom, since it was a rapidly growing community. Hell, it may end up as the next Pokémon or Mario, which surprisingly is always increasing in profits. There still missing one thing though, one thing they have always lacked was breaking the bridge between fantasy and reality, bringing Pokémon to life or being able to go on a crazy adventure like Mario. “It's what people really want when they play these games”, according to the former head of this experiment, that's why he had planned to create these things, “they were a hidden gold mine”. He had also mentioned that they were based on Bitty Bones?, but you still had no idea what on earth he meant, for that matter, you still don't understand why it was called experiment UT. Nonetheless, the shape doesn't matter, as long as the shell to hold the “soul” is thin, which fit well with his skeletal design. 

The second and backup purpose was to create a species of animals that could withstand any harsh survival conditions. This had many practical applications, from bomb defusing to sending secret messages across enemy lines, to possibly delivering medication to soldiers faster than any human could, this is of course because they don't have to sleep, eat, or drink much and can withstand heavy climate changes, there were so many possibilities. Though this requires many tests, and most are…. dangerous, to say the least, and because of that Mr. Johnson, the old head of the project did not want to pursue this aspect of the designed creature. For that reason, he was later fired and is now being replaced by Ms. Kala who is more than willing to continue his work.

“Tap….. tap…. tap..” you noticed the noise of the impending footsteps coming from down the hall and snapped back into reality, quickly straightening yourself out after realizing that she was about to turn the corner. You were standing outside of Ms. Kala’s new office, waiting to address the young lady and show her the project she would be taking over. 

Even though you had been working here for about 6 years now, you were still nervous about meeting her as most said she was very different when it came to management. It was also weird how fast she climbed up the ranks considering she was practically your boss now and has 2 years less experience than you. “Hello, Mr. Kmj! Nice to meet you” She extended her arm out for you to shake. “My name is Kala, it will be a pleasure to work with you!” This caught you slightly off guard because, despite the tales you had heard about her and her enthusiasm, she seemed…. very, nervous, to the point where her hand was shaking. You shook her hand and said “The pleasure is all mine! So, do you want me to tell you about the project? We can head there right now if you want.” She responded with a shaky “S-sure!”, and both of you walked to room E-7 as you explained.

“Okay, so….. let me explain a bit... There were only three subjects out of the 52 tests that actually were able to last more than 2 weeks. The first was of course Subject One or Uno as Subject Two called him, he was pretty mellow, lazy, and sweet if you could gain his trust. All exactly what we were looking for in the first place. There was only one problem, subject One was very fragile. He would chip and break so easily, at the time we only knew of one matter to make the ‘Bittys’. This is known as **Base Life Unique Extract** or for short, **B.L.U.E** Matter, which is one and only type of matter for this currently known, not counting any boosters. 

Each word represents an aspect of the matter’s characteristics:

 **Base** \- Since it's used as material for their ‘soul’ otherwise known as their “personification of life”

 **Life** \- It allows them to move ‘freely’ as if they have their own unique flight or fight system, just like any other animal.

 **Unique** \- Every batch of extract has a completely different Identification Design Structure. The ID Structure is somewhat similar to DNA, but unlike life forms, the ID Structure has smaller similarities between each Subject’s personal ID Structure. Although somehow have just enough similarities to be just like monozygotic twins meaning, they come out looking almost identical when using the same type of Matter, except a Bitty’s equivalent to DNA (IDS) is always completely different from another's.

 **Extract** \- We originally found this in a rat that we had been testing the DNA replication drug on, when it died it left a strange ball of energy that we could manipulate with our bare hands. We put this into a test tube and it keeps creating energy, but not any kind that we could use to make electricity. We eventually were able to extract a blue colored matter that we named, B.L.U.E Matter.”

“So any questions, Ms.Kala?” You asked. “Yes actually, you said the ‘B.L.U.E Matter’ had been used as the base of the soul, so then what is the rest made out of?” She said. “Oh that's a relatively easy question to answer” you said along with, “but it's a very long one so let's just say the B.L.U.E Matter is used to power a small device that has a newly developed AI chip that has the ability to store half the internet on it, an override chip, a microphone to receive and emit sound, and a processor we developed to help process all of the data collected from everything.” 

“Interesting,” she said in an almost blank response, “because the file I had received earlier said that it could use all five senses, along with the ability to reason. And although what you said leads me to believe that reasoning and hearing are an ability, what about the other four senses, if it can really use all 5 senses then what is allowing it to use those senses?” “The exoskeleton of the creature has built in feature that allows it to have the ability to have a sense of ‘touch’ as for the other 3 scenes, they come from some tech that is built inside of the exoskeleton, which is all hooked up to the main processor…. Anything else Ms.Kala?” you asked. A simple and almost bitter “No” was given right as you both approached Room E7.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a question.... can you underline on AO3? Also sorry for the hiatus of sorts my work gets really busy around the month of May and I finally get to be on vacation now... for a week... *sigh* then back to work, yayyyy. Ah well, this part of my life is only temporary so I am gonna write as much as I can this week! (づ￣ ³ ￣ )づ GOAL SET!!!! Also.... 
> 
> OVER 300 HITS WHAT THE FUDGE THIS IS CRAZY, AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Chapter 5 - Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, getting to know Ree and Uno, and dreams that may tell of the future?!?

### Chapter 5 - Bonds

\-- Ace’s POV (present time) --

You sat at the bottom of the cage that those bastards kept you in for that entire day, it was weird thinking that it was only two months ago when Ree… You cringed at the thought but somehow, despite all of the bad thoughts that crossed your mind, you started recalling the first day you met.

.  
.  
(FLASHBACK)  
.  
.

\-- Ace’s POV (3 months before) --

The “click, click, click” of Uno banging on his bubble is what you heard that morning, followed by the muffled yelling of his voice saying “FOOD!” through the glass of the bubble. You swore he thought you forget that every morning they gave us ‘breakfast’, at least you're pretty sure that ‘breakfast’ is what the scientist referred to as our morning meals. 

Despite being annoying sometimes Uno was actually a really damn good Frie- … acquaintance, he was here before you but never shoved that fact in your face. Instead, he was always teaching you about everything, even though you were practically a copy of him, or that's what you heard, you still appreciated it, and in return you… tolerated him and his shit. 

But despite being a supposed copy of him and having many similarities to back up that notion, you also had many differences. For one Uno could practically let anything go and was really good at solving the ‘puzzles’ that the scientist gave but was honestly too lazy to really try, but what really separated us was two things. The first was Uno could actually talk in full sentences, I think that's why the scientists were always constantly gushing over him, plus he did not bite them like you did on occasions. The second thing was that Uno was really… fragile, that's why he was in that bubble most of the time, at least that's what he said. Other differences were minor, for example, He really liked the stars though you never understood the fuck why, since you found them really damn boring. 

On the other hand, while Uno could talk fucking fantastic full sentences, you could only say some key words and also practically every curse word you knew. You also had a minor difference, since the only thing that the scientists would play on the tv was animal planet, you found out that you really liked…. Lions which, in your opinion, are damn better than any star you knew about. 

You watched as the scientist set down your dish with the usual items in it, some dried meat, vegetables, and yellow seeds (which were your favorite) mixed together almost like some shit salad. This was normal, your every day, but as you walked over to your dish, which had a red stripe that you had become so familiar with over your lifetime, you saw a second scientist come from behind also walking towards your cage with something else in hand. You could not see whatever it was from where you were, but as that scientist set their cupped hands onto the bottom of your cage, you almost instantly felt someone else's presents, but it was so weak… almost as if you were to make one wrong move it would disappear into fuck all darkness never to be seen again. 

Then suddenly the scientist moved their hands back quickly and closed your cage, leaving what looked like a…. a- **anoTHER FUCKING YOU**!?!

They seemed to be fast asleep, and while most of your attention was set to the sleeping figure right in front of a new bowl with one green stripe that seemed to have been added without you noticing, you could not help but hear the scientists pens scribbling madly against paper in the background as they watched every step you made as you found your way over to the other you. 

It was very strange because unlike Uno this dumbass looked... _exactly_ , fucking, like, you. They had pointed teeth just like you, which was shit you only had, along with one bull shit golden tooth just like yours, but only had that because you had chipped that tooth during… well, it didn't fucking matter, it seemed this guy's was only for show anyway. Their eye socket lights seemed to glow vaguely underneath their eyelids a dim red hue, which was exactly like yours except yours was definitely brighter. But on top of it all, you also felt the distinct feeling of yourself and a small bit of Uno too when around them. It was as if a what made up Uno and yourself is what made them up as well.

You couldn't help but also notice the distinct differences as well, like on their own damn tag it said: _Subject # 3 / Lab # 1 / Nature: Emotional /_ which was different from yours except for two things, the lab number and the blank space at the bottom of the tag that would most likely be filled later by another word or words. Their size was also one huge motherfucking distinction, they were about three inches tall, which was two inches shorter than both Uno and you. 

It was weird…

Seeing something smaller and weaker than you…

Then almost out of nowhere they moved, slowly turned, and looked at you, still half asleep...

You wanted to say something to them, more specifically you wanted to put a name to them, just so you could stop calling this little bastard them… 

So you stood up, pointed at them directly in the face, and spoke “Y-you… you now Ree!”

.  
.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
.  
.

\-- Ace’s POV (present time)--

While on that day you couldn't say one fucking full sentence or even the word three correctly, it was still one of the best days you had in your mind and was a damn good way to pass time till dark, but as time ticked away even the best memories, only helped to solidify a feeling of deep sadness in your soul. Your mind eventually became numb and soon let you to slowly drift to sleep late that night.

\--[Your] Elizabeth’s POV--

After school that day was different, almost everything seemed to pass relatively fast, swim, dinner, and even homework. All except for the occasional lingering thoughts about a certain dream and the future. Surprisingly it was not about last night's fake visitor, but a recurring set of dreams that happened while you weren't in your room.

You see it was either one of two variations, one about what appeared to be an older version of myself, approximately 21 in age, coming home for Christmas, from who knows where, only to come back your parents home on fire and later being told that they had perished in the fire, you remember distinctly crying. 

And secondly, a dream where you were walking in a park with what seemed like a small child, perhaps a toddler, on your shoulders gripping my head for balance accompanied by a man who also had a child on his shoulders too, you remember being very… at peace in that moment, but the weird part about that dream was… you could not see or hear the other three people that you had described, they were like shadows as if you were underwater or trying to remember something that happened so far in the past that it was like a photo with pieces torn away, never meant to be whole again. 

And somehow in spite of that, those people…. you missed them like you have never missed anyone in your life, and it hurt so much that… you actually started to become sick, mostly mentally (depression and a bit of anxiety) at first but now… it was becoming more physical by the day, and it was times like these that made you feel this overwhelming sorrow, and perhaps even loneliness, as you drifted off to sleep in a bed that you're not sure when you climbed into.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shoot! Over 400 Hits and 34 Kudos! What the heck! Thank you guys so much and I know I have been gone for a while, but since this is nowhere near anything for a full-time career, I still have to work (Not that I want this as my full-time job, but it sure would be fun!), anyway thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter and all the foreshadowing in it ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ, Azure~

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me! Thx, for reading! Oh and while this work is my own, the Bittybones AU is by Fucken-Cry who is on Tumblr, so yeah...... check that out (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!! Bye~


End file.
